


Heavy In Your Arms

by smittenskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And cuddles after sex, And later on fluffy maybe?!?, Awkward bedding, F/M, LOTS of petting and kissing, Lord Baratheon and Lady Stark, Lots of fur, Married Sex, Sexy Times, Then some other sex position, Virgin Arya obviously!, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Lord Baratheon and she is Lady Stark. They are forced to get married by Stannis. Awkward bedding moment. Bonus if Arya is a virgin. ~ Prompt from GOT kink meme. Edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Final edits on 6-6-12  
> Edited by the awesomesouce Toni, she makes my writing shiny.  
> THANK YOU LOVE!

Stannis Baratheon did not intend to lose Winterfell. The Starks were loyal to the throne and since the north was troublesome and as fierce as they come losing the alliance with the Starks was not an option.

A bridge between the two families was needed. It would have to be a Baratheon son, giving a daughter would signal weakness. And Stannis Baratheon was not weak. He had seen all the Stark children. They had only two daughters, the pretty one Sansa, had been married off two winters ago to her cousin Lord Robert Arryn of Westeros. That left the other girl Arya; she wouldn’t be his choice for a bride but an alliance is an alliance and he would do what was needed. The only problem was he could not decide which Baratheon to marry her to. Not that he was spoilt for choice. Joffrey was out of the question. Eddard Stark would rather declare war than marry his daughter to Joffrey. Tommen was far too young to fulfill his duty as a husband and the marriage would need to be consummated. The only option left was Gendry. The eldest of Robert Baratheon’s children.

The decision was made. Gendry Baratheon Lord of Storm's End, firstborn son of Robert Baratheon would marry Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard Stark.  
*  
*  
*  
Arya wiped her face with the long sleeves of the gown she wore. She wouldn’t cry. She told herself. She would not cry.

But tears flowed freely. She didn’t want this. She wanted to scramble around with Bran and Rickon and play. Not marry some fat lord who stank of wine. She grieved for not having been born a boy. Why couldn’t she be left alone? Why did she have to be married off? The questions went unanswered.

She had yet to meet Lord Baratheon, the man she was to wed. She was sure he would be horrible, she had met the king his father, when he visited Winterfell and he was fat and rank smelling which suggested his son would be no better. She traveled with her family to King's Landing for the ceremony. She felt like bolting. Running away to the free cities where no one would find her.

Catelyn Stark squeezed her hand watching her fidget with her gown.

“It’ll be alright sweetling.” She offered Arya a smile. She didn’t return her mother’s smile.  
*  
*  
*  
Gendry Baratheon did what was asked of him. He wasn’t the rebellious kind. When he was told he was to wed Arya Stark, Eddard Stark’s daughter. He just nodded in agreement.

She was due to arrive in King’s Landing with her family. And Lord Gendry Baratheon would to receive the Starks on their arrival.

“Lord Stark.” Gendry smiled clasping hands with Eddard Stark. Eddard Stark was the oldest friend of his father, Gendry didn’t remember much about him other that the fact Robert Baratheon talked about his friend quite often. Eddard Stark’s warm smile reminded him of his late father.

“I haven't seen you since you were a stripling.” with a heartfelt embrace. Gendry had not anticipated the affection he felt from him. But he answered in kind.

He didn’t even notice her awkwardly descending from the carriage behind her mother. She scowled, walked loose limbed and slumped like a boy, her face anything but joyous. They were both miserable with this union yet they had agreed to it for the sake of duty.

Lord Stark introduced Gendry to his family. Arya Stark did not smile, she did not lift her gaze from the ground. She merely curtsied before going into the hall.  
*  
*  
*  
“Arya, remember your manners.” Catelyn combed Arya’s hair into an elaborate do, trying to civilize her daughter’s wild hair. The long gown she wore for her wedding looked beautiful. However the scowl twisting her brow hid her beauty from everyone. Catelyn Stark just sighed. Laying a kiss on the crown of her daughter’s head she hugged her.

“Be brave child.” Arya only nodded. Her rage was only boiling inside. She knew she had no choice. A high born Lady never did. She sometimes wished she had been born into a less important family. She wouldn’t have to marry, she could travel around anywhere. But she knew what was at stake. Family and honor were equally important to the Starks. And Arya was a Stark through and through. She wouldn’t besmirch her father’s honor.  
*  
*  
*  
The ceremony was performed according to the old custom before their families and the court.  
The grand feast lasted all night and Arya gulped down wine trying to gather courage for what was to come. She felt warm, slightly drunk, heat radiated through her entire body.

The feast ended with the king announcing it was time for the bride and the groom to be bedded. She felt than rather saw hands coming towards her clothes being lifted and in a moment's time she was in nothing but her small clothes and standing before her lord husband. She tried to keep her chin up. Tried not to scream. Tried to stay still.

“I won’t force myself on you.” Her lord husband’s remained firm as he stood on the other side of the great bed they were to share. He too had stripped down to his small clothes. Arya averted her eyes from him.

“It is necessary for me to stay in this chamber so they will think we have consummated our marriage.” He again added, this time with a softer tone of voice. “I shall not touch you if you do not wish me to, m’lady.”  
She only nodded.  
*  
*  
*  
Arya stayed in King's Landing for another month before leaving for Storm's End with Gendry. Her family too left for their home in Winterfell.

“You may visit them if you wish.” Arya looked at her husband, whom she had grown accustomed to. He was a nice enough man, he didn’t talk much, not that she had wanted to either. They both seem to like to keep their distance from each other.

“Really?” her voice held the hope she tried to hide.

Gendry looked at his wife, who masked her feelings ever so carefully never letting anything slip; she had hoped to be able to return to visit her home. He smiled at her “Really. We may visit them during summer.” Her smile was so unguarded and radiant that Gendry found himself wishing she would smile more because of him.  
Maybe this marriage won’t be such a burden! Gendry mused.  
*  
*  
*  
“Would m’lady like to accompany me for a ride?” Gendry looked at Arya with hope in his eyes.  
She nodded.

Later that afternoon Arya was on one of the horses riding out in the field laughing. Gendry’s horse took awhile before they caught up to her.

“I believe m’lady rides better than I do.” Arya laughed at her husband.  
“I grew up riding in the forests m’lord.” She laughed.

“Indeed.” Arya did not notice her husband’s admiring look towards her horsewoman's body, the way a man admires a woman.  
*  
*  
*  
Arya slashed through the empty air with her needle. She had out grown this little blade a few winters back but she couldn’t part with it, nor could she ask someone to get her a new one. High born ladies did not wield a blade, let alone the Lady of Storm's End.

“That blade is too small for you.” Arya whipped around to spot Gendry leaning against the door frame.  
She wore his old clothing, trousers he had outgrown and a shirt far too threadbare and small to suit him anymore. They clothed her body decently and yet she felt naked before his eyes.

“Yes it was a gift.” Arya waited for him to say something else.

He walked up towards her. She was in a defensive mode and it took a lot of will power to stop from pointing her rapier at him.

“May I?” she didn’t want to hand her blade to him, but she surrendered it anyway.

His eyes admired the steel, Arya was always proud of it. She was not looking for any man's approval but she craved Gendry’s nod. “It’s fine workmanship.”  
*  
*  
*  
A week later she found a lovely blade proportioned for her height and size in her chamber. She found herself smiling, admiring the long slender blade.  
*  
*  
*  
The Storm's End castle was well heated all year long, but during winter the snow that fell on the land froze everything. The finest of warm clothes were brought out for her. Arya enjoyed the winter, it reminded her of Winterfell.

Gendry stayed in another chamber, not intruding on her most of the time. But during the deepest winter their chambers were combined. They would be sharing one bed, the hearth in the room would keep them warm. Arya didn’t dare protest her mother-in-law Cersei Lannister' efforts She had dropped subtle hints that Storm's End needed an heir, a Baratheon heir to hold the stag banner. That’s how Arya found herself beneath furs one cold night in the windowless chamber, reminiscent of Winterfell during this time of the year.

Gendry hesitated before stripping off his surcoat and tunic and pulling on a fine night shirt before climbing up onto the great tester bed with her. Arya was stiff as a stick as soon as Gendry slid under the coverlet.  
“Must I reassure you again?” Gendry asked her in a soft voice.

Arya shook her head, shivering, and inching towards her husband. Gendry did not dare to move. Arya was close, her hands fisted in Gendry’s night shirt pulling them closer together. Gendry gently laid his hand on top of her shoulder.

“I am cold.” Arya didn’t feel the need to explain further as she fell asleep in Gendry’s embrace.

Arya woke before her husband. The cold was kept at bay by the down comforter, fur coverlet and her husband's warmth. She watched the clouds of fog that rose from their mingled breaths up into the chill room while she snuggled into the strong arms around her body.

Something was wrong yet wonderful, she felt something twist in the pit of her stomach. She was aware of the steady sound of Gendry’s heart against her palm. She looked at his sleeping form, his dark features beautiful as ever. Dark hair fell forward around his face. In spite his rough appearance Arya found him handsome. His jaw was strong, skin windburned and tanned from spending so much time outdoors. He was no baby like Joffrey, and he was no boy. Gendry was a man. A very strong man. And he was her husband.

Arya found herself tracing Gendry’s face with the tips of her fingers. His forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his lips. They were so close. She could just reach up and kiss each feature. Arya hadn’t realized Gendry was awake while she was getting familiar with his face. It wasn’t until Gendry had grasped her wrist in his. His hold was loose but his touch made her gasp nonetheless. Gendry deep blue eyes were sharp yet they were looking at her tenderly.

His lips met the pad of her thumb in a kiss making her suck in a breath. A mischievous smile played on Gendry’s lips, making him look more beautiful. Arya found herself struggling to breathe as Gendry continued kissing each of her fingers with tenderness. Arya inched closer to her husband seeking more. She knew what occurred between a man and a woman. She had heard stories from the women around here, watched the animals mate in the pasture. She was never fascinated by the action, she found it slightly ridiculous. But now, she wanted to feel her husband’s touch on her. She had never kissed anyone on the lips before, but she craved the taste of his.  
Arya wished Gendry would take the lead but he didn’t he stayed still, watching her curiously as she brought her other hand to rest on his cheek. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was over before it started. Without giving them time to even enjoy it.

“May I?” Gendry’s voice startled her a bit. He hadn’t said a word after he had woken up and now he was asking for her consent to kiss her. She could only nod.

Gendry cupped the back of her neck, his thumb brushing against her cheek while the other found its way towards her hip. Gendry hauled her closer to his body. She could feel every muscled inch of his body through the thin shift she wore.

He kissed her tenderly. His lips unexpectedly soft, brushing hers lightly. She felt a moan escaping her throat, a warm sensation from the friction between their hips. Warm hands tugging at her shift. Arya kissed him back. Grasping his shoulder with her hands, her chest rubbing against his.

She felt as if she could do this forever. The passion between them was nothing like she had ever felt before. She could only whine when his lips abandoned hers, only to revisit, kissing her down her neck, kissing her on the bared skin.

The knock on the door broke the rising passion between them. Arya sat up, so did Gendry. The servant was there to inform them a messenger raven had arrived for Gendry. Gendry nodded telling him to leave. Gendry left the warmth of the bed, Arya found herself wishing he hadn’t.

Gendry looked back at her, while she gnawed her bottom lip. He leaned over her, his thumb freeing her lip from her worrying teeth.

“Do not do that m’lady.” He gently traced her lips with his thumb. “I find myself very fond of your lips.” He leaned forward to kiss her again. She kissed him back whole heartedly.

He pulled back after awhile resting his forehead against hers. “Tonight.” If it was a promise. It was also a hope.  
He had grown to care for his wife a great deal. She ignited feelings within him he'd never let loose. She was not like the women he knew. Definitely not like his mother or his sisters. She was different and he liked her all the more for it. He didn’t want her to change. Her wild ways, her fierceness, her swordsmanship had impressed him greatly. She often wore his old clothes, he recognized the old ones as soon as he had spotted them on her. He was fond of her, her smile and laugh made him ache inside.

He kissed her one more time.

“Tonight.” Arya repeated his word confirming the promise on her end as well.  
*  
*  
*  
Winter's cold kept her from taking a bath every day but Arya Stark Baratheon decided she would take one that day. Despite the cold.

Hot water was boiled and the round wooden tub was filled. Steam rose in the bathing room making it warm. Arya slipped out of her chemise and stepped into the tub. The water was a little warmer than she usually preferred but it did not take much time for her to adjust to it. Her maid helped her wash. Arya had grown used to it during her stay at Storm's End. Back in Winterfell she preferred to bathe alone but her mother would make an exception whenever she went out for a ride, making her sit in the bath tub 'till she was clean as she could be.

Tonight.

Her lord husband had promised. And she was preparing herself. Color bloomed on her cheeks at the memory of what occurred between them this morning. She had never experienced such a thing and now she was craving it.  
All day Arya balanced fear and desire in her belly. It wasn’t till night fall that she nearly bolted from the castle.  
She was terrified of what was to take place. She had come to care for her husband, he was good to her. He had not forced himself on her, neither had he demanded her wifely obligations. The event that took place between them that morning was consensual. She knew in her heart he would not force himself on her. But to let him have her in the way a man has a woman seemed like the act that would seal the deal. She would give him what a wife was to give to her husband and then he might ask her for an heir. She knew she would not deny him. That scared her even more.

The nightly ritual was same as it always was. Gendry had to remain with some of the men from Kings Landing till dinner. Arya took her dinner with Cersei and her insufferable son Joffrey. She remained quiet till she finished her dinner taking her leave after.

Now she stood in the suite she and Gendry shared. She paced the length of the chamber clutching the fur coat draped over her shoulders, sheepskin slippers shushing on the floor. The hearth was still warming the room; the cold was not yet banished.

She abruptly stood still when the door opened. She clutched the fur more closely. Gendry stood in the doorway, his cheeks covered in with at least three days stubble. He stood there in the clothes he wore that morning. He nodded towards her, offering a nervous smile.

Arya smiled tentatively but it must have looked like she had eaten something foul because she did not feel all that good all of a sudden. The pit of her stomach felt heavy at the same time that it fluttered around making her restless. It was like that morning. She felt all this things she had never felt before. She swallowed ducking into the furs that covered her up to her neck.

“My lord.”

The door closed.

Gendry’s eyes were guarded but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“M’lady.” He stepped closer gently brushing the fur away from her mouth. He smiled at her, his face gentle.

“You need not worry m’lady. I will not let any harm befall you.” His eyes looked sad, a little disappointed perhaps. He stepped away from her, moving away to remove the heavy clothing he wore.

“Mm... my lord.” Gendry looked back at her. Arya knew her face was flushed but she also knew she wanted him.

“You said tonight.” She looked down on the floor, suddenly the room felt warmer and she was overwhelmed by the sensations going through her body.

She heard rather than saw his footsteps. He was in front of her again. His fingers placed under her chin tilted her face up towards him. She finally met his eyes, they were wild searching out what she offered, a little hope perhaps. She never realized a person’s eyes could reveal so many emotions. She never met anyone whose eyes could speak. But Gendry, his eyes always told her what he felt.

“Aye. I believe I promised something.” His eyes dropped to her mouth, Arya felt herself trembling. “But you had said something similar if my memory recalls.”

She looked at him, his jaw strong as the rest of him. Lips softer than she expected. She nodded.

“Tonight.” She felt him move closer to her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Then another. Then another. Each soft kiss turned a little deeper. Then he moved away. But only to kiss her all over her face. Holding her close to his body. “M’lady I believe it is very warm to be wearing those furs.”

She nodded but did not make a move to remove them. Gendry’s hands started pushing the furs off of her shoulder to let them fall on the floor. Underneath that fur the soft silk draped her bodice in the beautiful designs of the southern lands. The skirt flared down from her waist to her ankle. The soft silk caressed her body. It was tickling her senses.

Arya felt his warmth through the cloth she wore. He pulled her closer towards his body for another kiss. Arya was not sure how to act, she rested her hands on his shoulders not knowing what to do with them. He pulled her up towards his chest raising her to stand on her tip toes. Her breast crushed against his chest expelling all the air out of her lungs. Her fingers wound in his hair kissing him fiercely, giving him back what he was offering. His lips kissed her softly, his fingers played with a strand of her hair drawing sounds from her throat she did not recognize. Arya clutched the front of his tunic, clinging to her lord husband.

He let go of her lips, breathing unevenly while resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed, their noses touching like caresses. Gendry’s hands cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Both of their lips swollen from the hungry kisses.

“You look beautiful m’lady.” Arya let out a laugh, maybe it was the nerves maybe it was the kissing she did not know which but she felt like she was falling.

“May I?” His fingers trailed down to the button on the front of her under tunic that would leave her in her small clothes. She could only nod. Gendry’s steady hands freed the button from its loop, his lips showered down kisses on edges of the revealed skin. Arya shuddered under his ministrations. Her breathing ragged.

She did not know what he was thinking when she was left bare and him still dressed. He made no gesture to remove his clothes nor ask her to remove them, nonetheless she slid her hands towards the opening of his surcoat after unbuckling the belt that rested on his waist. Forgetting her own unclothed state. His clothes soon joined hers in a heap on the floor, nothing but the under tunic Gendry wore separated them. He was quick too, he picked her up in his arms nestling her close to his body he walked them towards the bed they shared on these cold nights. He set her down on the bed holding back the comforters and coverlets so she could settle in.  
Gendry stood alongside the bed only for a moment before he pulled off his tunic and let it drop to the floor, leaving him bare as the day he was born.

Arya’s eyes widened. This was the first time she had seen her husband naked. Seen any man naked, she had seen her brothers bathe but then again, they were little. She had never seen a grown man naked before. And he was her husband. The fire light from the hearth illuminated his skin giving it a ruddy sheen. The corner of his strong jaw ticked, eyes looking only at her, letting her see all of him. His lips quirked up in the corner.

He did not squander any more time as he climbed in with her on the great bed. The fur blankets would keep them warm but Gendry took it upon himself to hurry matters along. He pulled her against his body, skin to naked skin. He kissed her again, parting her legs to settle himself there. Placing kisses all over her face, neck, licking her breastbone, suckling her breast. He felt bolder by the minute, Arya’s signals of pleasure weren't only vocal; she clutched his shoulders a little harder, sometimes arching her back, and tightening her strong legs around his hips after he had lifted them into place.

They were both breathing loudly. Gendry was shaking, he had to have her. He placed the head of his cock in her slick entrance ready to move. She stilled. Her breathing seemed to stop. Gendry felt irritated. He did not want to stop but he had no intention of forcing his lady wife. He buried his face in her neck, she was specially tender towards him when he did that. He breathed deeply, inhaling the musk that surrounded them.

“I don’t want to stop.” He said giving another nudge with his hips .

Then the next minute he was on his back, hands behind his head. “But I would not take you without your consent.”

Arya looked at her lord husband who had only shown her tenderness, why wouldn’t he just take her. All the other husbands did. She was furious, she was frustrated with herself and she never felt so much pleasure from someone’s touch. And Gendry, he did things to her. Forbidden things. His touches were intoxicating. She knew what happened between a man and a woman in their wedding bed, she knew it hurt. And she dreaded the pain.  
You are a Stark. If Starks can be the hand of the king, hold the North under their rule for thousands of years what was a little pain.

She looked at the man beside her, his eyes shut, one hand resting behind his head another moving under the fur lower in his abdomen. Arya knew what he was attempting. She knew she should be redder than a tomato right now. She could feel her ears roaring from the heat. She got up on her knees not bothering with the fur or bed sheets to cover her nakedness. Gendry’s eyes flew open, lips slightly parted when Arya removed his hand and straddled his hips. Gendry’s hands steadied her.

“I… I've never done this before.” Arya said looking down at where they were to meet. Her long hair sweeping forward and hiding her face from Gendry. She heard him gulp. His hands firmly placed on her hips, rubbing the skin there.

“Mayhap you can help?” Arya looked at him, he only nodded. One of his hands that had been on her hip came forward grasping his cock and finally placing it where it was supposed to be.

“Will it hurt terribly?” Arya’s voice low.

“Tell me….I will stop.” Gendry moved his hand from where they joined, letting her set the pace. He was giving her the power to do this. Arya knew men don’t let their women have power, let alone a Baratheon.

She slid down further breaking her maidenhead. They both cried out. Arya clutched Gendry’s shoulder not allowing herself to move. It was uncomfortable. Her body did not comprehend the intrusion. Gendry was panting underneath her. He was trying hard not to thrust up into her. That is until she moved and let out a gasp of pleasure. That was all he needed to act. He tugged her closer to his chest, kissing her lips and moving forward. Thrusting upward to meet her tight embrace.

It did not take him long to reach his peak but he was determined to give her release as well. He sat up taking Arya with him. She wound her arms around his neck, legs circling around his hips bringing their joined bodies closer. Gendry held her close in throes of their passion, kissing her lips once again. His hand caressed her where they joined. It wasn’t long before she shuddered, her inner muscle clenching around his cock and they peaked together. Gendry stayed inside her, till their breathing became normal. He held her close to his chest all that night and all the other nights to follow. Performing his husbandly duties nightly in bed for Arya, she returned the favor wholeheartedly.

Gendry took Arya to Winterfell two summers later with their son, Steffon Baratheon.


End file.
